Coven
by LadyCassie
Summary: 'I will show you what living is like, my promise to you.' Hinata shows Gaara that even a life in the darkness can filled with happiness and love as well as heartbreak.


I do not own Naruto or its idea's

In a world where the night is ruled by coven's of vampire's, thousands of children are taken to be trained and only the strongest survive to become creatures of the night. The head of the Hyuga family is strong man who strikes fear into all who are lucky enough to catch sight of him, His wife was killed many years ago but before she passed she gave him two daughter to be by his side when she could not.

The youngest daughter was named Hanabi and was everything a vampire should be in the eye's of her father. She was quick thinking and thou she always left a mess after feeding she used those under her to clean up her mess. She took after her father in looks as well in mind, they were cut from the same cloth in a sense.

His oldest daughter Hinata was unlike any of their kind. She was two kind hearted and took after her mother in looks. Instead of being feared like her family, Hinata was loved by those she ruled over. She was wanted by many due to her family name as well as her beauty. She was forever stuck in her body unable to age any further then 18.

She had a guard Ko, a cousin of hers that had sworn to protect her yet after five hundred years Hinata had set him free even thou he hadn't wanted to leave. Hinata knew that he needed to live his own life. An so she was brought down to the training grounds by her betrothed Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha coven.

There were humans scattered around fighting each other or doing other forms of training. ''I would suggest taking that one there.'' Sasuke told her nodding towards a red haired human who was fighting against the vampire who picked those worthy. They battled and when the human won Hinata didn't show the surprise like everyone else who watched did.

The human stood tall and strong after his battle even with amount of blood he had lost. Hinata knew that he was strong yet his eye's were empty of any emotion. She knew once he changed he would be a monster and that nothing could stop him apart from the one who turned him if they were strong enough.

''I will take him, give the order that he is to be taken to my room after I have fed I will turn him myself.'' She turned to walk away only for Sasuke's hand to clasp her wrist. If she were human her wrist would have cracked and broke into piece's. ''Just because we will marry does not mean I will give you all my freedom.'' She snapped.

He smirked. ''You will be my queen one day and just because I give you leeway now doesn't mean I will let you have everything you want. You will return to our bedroom tonight even if I have to drag you there myself.'' He released her and said something to the guards before leaving her on the baloney to watch the human's.

Hinata looked down only to meet the eye's of the human she had been watching moments ago. He was watching her and she wondered if he knew who it was he was looking at, most likely he did she was after all she was known by all.

Turning she walked away without a glance back. She had other things she needed to see too like visiting her soon to be mother in law who had had an odd fascination with her, she would ask to brush Hinata hair and wouldn't answer unless Hinata called her mother. Its seemed Sasuke's mom Mikoto had wanted a daughter only to be given two son's instead.

''Hinata my dear your late come your bath is ready.'' Mikoto said once Hinata reached the Uchiha compound. Hinata had been staying there ever since Sasuke had asked for her hand which her father had given.

''Yes mother.'' Hinata said following Mikoto to the bath house. Since being given to Sasuke Hinata had lost much of her old life. He watched her every move and what little freedom she used to have was taken from her but she had known from the beginning that this is the life that she would have once married.

The Uchiha coven was different from her own coven. The Uchiha kept there other half close unwilling to let them depend on anyone but them. The females all had guards as the men couldn't be there at all times so there were guards who would take over while the men left.

While soaking in her bath Mikoto washed her hair not allowing anyone else into the bath house but the two of them. She thought it was a bonding experience but what Hinata didn't have the heart to tell her was that no matter how much she called her mother Hinata only had one mother who she missed dearly.

''Such beautiful hair you have Hinata it looks just like the hair of the Uchiha's.'' Mikoto said washing the shampoo out.

When she thought about it Hinata realised it to be true seeing as she was the only Hyuga apart from her mother to have this hair colour. ''I guess your right I'II fit right in then won't I?''

''Of you will, you are Sasuke's bride you will be an Uchiha soon and then you'll really be my draughter.'' Mikoto giggled while Hinata sweat dropped at how happy Mikoto could be over the whole marriage. Then again it was Sasuke who wanted to marry her so for Mikoto she must be overjoyed that her son would marry the one he wanted but she didn't care that he wasn't the one Hinata wanted.

The water was going cold but then again she couldn't get sick so why would she care. ''Come Hinata we must get ready for the feast it will be our first meal as a family.'' Mikoto told her opening up her towel. Standing Hinata took the towel and wrapped herself in it. The two left to get ready.

XXX

They had just finished the meal and Hinata didn't know if she could go to his bedroom like he had told her. Hinata had never been one to share her meal with another but while draining her human Sasuke had suddenly joined her feeding from the other side of the neck. He then licked any blood left over around her mouth and even nibbled her lip trying to taste her but she had pulled away embarrassed.

His whole family had watched the scene much to Hinata's embarrassment and they seemed amused by Sasuke show of possessiveness towards her. Hinata didn't like being treated like she was owned and as soon as she was given the chance she had run from the dinner.

''My lady the human you asked for waiting in your room as you requested.'' A maid told her as she walks the hall's. All the people who live in the compound are vampires. Those who are not purebred are nothing more then salves to the purebred vampire's like herself. Only purebred females can bear children so the other women are nothing but bed mates to the males who have no wish for children. Only men like Sasuke are given brides who can bear them children.

''Thank you.'' She continued on her way. That man there was something about him that Hinata needed to know. She was stood outside her room which she should have been staying in but due to Sasuke she wasn't allowed to sleep in a bed without him.

Now at the room she opened the door to find him with his back to her. He turned slightly to see her before turning away once more. '' My lady Uchiha you called for me?'' Hinata cringed at the name.

Walking in she sat upon her bed and he immediately turned and kneeled before her. ''You have been choose as my new guard will you take on this position?''

''Of course my Lady.'' He answered his head still bowed.

''Tell me what is your name?''

He stiffened Hinata noticed. ''Does my name matter? I am nothing more the a servant at the coven's demand?''

Hinata stood standing over him now. ''What does a being a vampire mean to you? What does being in a coven mean to you? I'm asking what do you, yourself, think about who you are? Would you take the lives of this family if I your master ordered you to? Are you that unquestioning?'' He looked up at her for the first time questioning her with his eye's. ''You see. That's no different then being a puppet.''

''I will lay down my life to protect you as is my duty.'' He responded.

''Tell me your name human?'' Her voice had changed it now held an air of command to it.

It was an order he could tell. ''I was given the name Gaara but you can change it if you see fit too?''

''No I think Gaara suites you well, I'm Hinata that is my name so I expect you to use it. Now come forward.''

Standing now Hinata got a good look at Gaara. He was taller then her, her head reaching just under his chin meaning he would have bend slightly for her to reach his neck. His hair was blood red and looked like it had been soaked to turn that colour. He had the symbol of love tattooed to his forehead in red ink. He was built more for endurance then strength. He was handsome not in the way Sasuke was but there was a certain appeal about Gaara that could tempt a girls heart.

Gaara moves and his body is pressed into her own now and for the first time ever she feels the heat that human's radiate. This feeing is addictive and if she could Hinata would keep Gaara human and by her side forever.

He bends slightly and she runs her lips along his neck. He shivers in pleasure and she knows then that being bitten is what turns he on. She knows vampire's love to bite other's but aren't so keen on being bitten themselves. The act of biting another vampire is seen as a show of possessiveness the day of their wedding Sasuke will bite her and she isn't looking forward knowing he won't allow her to do the same.

''I will show you what living is like, my promise to you.'' She bites down and his body falls taking her with him but she holds him still when he reaches his knee's. His eye's have glazed over in ecstasy as she drains him of his blood. She pull's back and doesn't lick the blood from her mouth instead she bite's her wrist and take's some of her own blood into her mouth. The two bloods mix and then she kiss's him forcing the blood down his throat. He struggles like they all do before the life finally leave's his eye's.

Hinata will always be stronger but with her blood running though his veins he'll be stronger then the other's. Pureblood's don't usually turn other's as it gives them more power the normal vampire's. She place's him on her bed and sits for a few second looking at him slowly change before her eye's.

Hinata watch's as he turns pale and feels his heat leave him to be replaced by a deadly cold. He gains as most people say the vampire beauty that comes with turning. The door opened and the maid from earlier comes in.

''My lady you must quickie hurry or the lord Sasuke will come.'' Hinata took one more look at Gaara before turning away.

''Thank you Mira.'' She thanks the white haired maid as she leaves. ''I leave him in your capable hands.'' Mira nodded and went inside the room closing the door. Out of all the maids Hinata trusted Mira most as she was not only Hinata's long time maid but a friends also. She couldn't always show it but she made sure that Mira was treated with respect by all no matter who they be.

XXX

She was at Sasuke bedroom now just outside the door and she could feel him inside waiting for her. He wouldn't do anything she knew for sure as he had to wait for the wedding day but she didn't like him sleeping next to her during the day. The sun would be up in minutes and she would need to enter the room so as to stay out of the sun.

The sun which normal vampire's couldn't go out in would only burn her skin to the point she looked like a lobster but it wouldn't kill her like the other's. She wished at this moment that there was a way to kill herself that way she wouldn't have to go though with this marriage.

With no time left so she opened the door went in and closed it just as the sunlight entered the window. Sasuke had made sure the maids left the blinds up around his hall meaning that Hinata could not leave his side until the sun had fallen and that no one else would come near them either. The rest of the house was in darkness and they could leave there room's as the pleased but Hinata wasn't so lucky.

''I see I don't have burn any more of the maids to get you to me room?'' Sasuke had made the maids stand in the sun and burn them selves to death whenever she didn't show and he would find her an force her to watch them die.

She didn't meet his gaze instead looking to the floor as she walked over to the bed were her clothes had been laid out for her. ''I no longer wish for someone to die if I can stop it.'' she slid from her dress and striped down until she was bare.

Sasuke eye's never left her form as she changed before him. She had learned that there was no point in hiding from him as he would have her soon enough. Her body was that sent from the gods and he wouldn't share it with anyone.

Hinata pulled the night gown on followed by pulling the covers back and getting into the large spacious bed. I hadn't even been two second before she was pulled to the centre wrapped in Sasuke's arms.

''As much as I would love to have my way with you until the last two days of this hell is over I can't touch you the way I want too. I guess holding you close like this will have to do till then'' he whisper heatedly against the shell of her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Hinata's head titles down and curls in on her self knowing that soon this man well own her body and soul. It doesn't matter how much she might want to escape she can't and her pride and honour would never allow it even if she wanted to try.

'Love comes to us in many forms not all of them will be to our liking but one day we will love them right back, that's just how love works Hinata.' Her mother's voice came from a past memory.

The arms around her tightened and she couldn't help wonder was Sasuke one of those forms of love that take a little longer to love back, she really hoped not.

XXX

'I will show you what living is like, my promise to you.' The words were whispered to him gently but they rang out loudly in his mind as he awoke from his slumber.

He had heard of Hinata Hyuga before, who hadn't she was known as the angel among demons. He had never seen her or any other pureblood for that matter but when she along with a man had stepped out onto a balcony he knew straight away who she was. The vampires that trained the humans said that anyone chosen by her was to have a life filled with happiness and love. He didn't feel either of these.

''Teach me how to live will you?'' He asked. He hadn't been expecting a answer for he thought he was alone in the pitch black room.

''If she tells you she'll do something then she will no matter what the concusses.'' Gaara sat up immediately to see who it was who had spoken. The first thing he noticed was the girls long white hair that hung around her frame. He couldn't tell the colour of her eye's due to it being so dark She threw a blood bag onto his lap.

''Who are you?'' He asked biting into the bag and draining the blood. It tasted sweet but good enough.

''Pardon my manners.'' She bowed lifting her dress slightly in both hands. ''My name is Mira I am the Lady Hinata's maid, you are to be her new guard so we will see a lot of each other.'' She stood straight with her hands together in front of her.

''Hm.'' Gaara knew at once she must be old my the way she carried herself and the fact that she acted nothing like the females of this time. He wondered if he was stronger the her seeing as Hinata herself had turned him.

''We will have the same strength as Hinata was the one who turned me also.'' Mira smiled at him and he wondered if she could read minds. ''You were sizing me up like one does in battle so I'm guessing you wondered if you were stronger the me.''

Pain suddenly flared in his whole being and he grunted clutching his chest drooping the blood bag. He looked at Mire who though was still standing bit looked to be in pain also. ''What is this trickery what are you doing to me witch?'' He growls.

Mira's eye's flash. ''I'm no witch boy you do well to know we may share the same blood but I am still far older then you and its not me causing you pain.'' She hisses at him fangs out in defence.

''Then why else are you holding your chest?''

''We share this pain because we are both connected to our mistress. When ever she is in pain we feel it also but its seems this pain is to do with matters of the heart.'' Mira explained for him. There was many things he would need to learn in order to survive as a vampire.

''Can I not just kill whoever is causing her pain and be over with it.'' Gaara stood from the bed and felt the strength he gained from the blood.

Mira looked at him like he was dense. ''You do realise the man the lady Hinata is to marry is none other then the master Sasuke Uchiha.''

Gaara didn't know what to he was supposed to do. He was trained to take out what ever caused his master pain even if it meant death but how did one handle a pureblood who could kill him without thinking.

''It be best you rest you will have along day ahead of you with my Lady.'' Mira bowed once more before exiting the room leaving him to his thoughts.

XXX

Hinata had woken earlier then she would have liked the sun wouldn't be going down for another hour or so and with the way Sasuke was stroking her inner thigh he was also awake. This was how she woke every night, to Sasuke's hands upon her body.

The nightgown that she had been given was short and rode up while she slept or Sasuke pulled it up himself, she was unsure of both. The first night she had fled and wasn't going to come back, that was when Sasuke had started killing maids and having the blinds kept open so when he did get her back into his room she couldn't leave.

''I love the feel of your skin its softer then any other.'' He whispered continuing to stroke her thigh.

She tore herself from his embrace. ''I must shower I have many things I must take care of today.'' Just as she was about to slip into the bathroom to get away from him he spoke.

''Like taking care of that new guard of yours?'' She turned slightly to see him leaning on his elbow looking at her with those dark eye's of his. ''You do well to remember that you will be mine and nothing will stop me from killing any who stand in my way.''

She looked away. ''I know.'' She closed the door and turned the shower and stripped. When the water was warm she climbed in an thought hard on his words.

Sasuke was right it didn't matter who her heart belonged to as her body and soul were Sasuke's and she had no say in the matter. She had never thought of giving her heart away until it was to later and she was told she could have no one but the man picked for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell signalling that the sun had finally fallen and the creatures of the night were now to free to roam the night as the pleased at least some of them were.

When she entered back into the room Sasuke was gone but in his place was a lilac. As a child her mother had taught her all the flowers and their meanings so to be given a lilac meant she was Sasuke's 'first love'.

She blushed picking it up, closing her eye's she smelt the aroma given off and smiled a true smile for the first time since she had arrived at her new home. What she didn't know what that her smile was witnessed by her so to be husband before he vanished smiling himself.

XXX

Hinata swirled into the room in a wave of clothe. Gaara felt as if he was seeing an angle for the first time. She was in a grey gown that flowed with her every move. He himself didn't look bad himself now dressed in a suit which was worn by all who protected the Uchiha purebloods.

Hinata wasn't an Uchiha but soon she would so it was only right that he bear the Uchiha fan as a show of his service to the family and to Hinata his master.

''Gaara I must say the suit looks much better then the training clothes you were brought here in.'' Hinata said moving towards him and fixing his tie which he hadn't done very well. ''Mira I take it you have seen to feeding Gaara while I was detained.''

''Of course my lady he has fed from blood bags only I didn't wish to have to a human come as first kills can be rather messy.'' Mira explained knowing Hinata would ask why he hadn't been given fresh blood.

''Hm.'' Hinata frowned taking a hold of Gaara face in her hand. She was looking deeply into his eyes. ''Blood was absorbed very nicely for someone turned not even a day old, pupils show he will need to feed from the vein within the next 5 hours.'' Hinata said and Gaara her the scribble of a pen on paper. ''Mira, I would like to take Gaara out with me on a walk around the estate. Should time get the better of me come find me.''

Mira bowed and smiled. ''Of course my Lady, an if the lord should look for you?''

Hinata frowned. Sasuke had been trying but she was unsure if she could do the same. ''If he should ask my whereabouts tell him where I am.'' Hinata knew it was time she to took the first step. ''Now come Gaara we have must to speak about.'' She turned and glided from the room while Gaara followed after her in haste to stay close to her.

The gardens were a sight to behold, Gaara had never seen anything like them before but when compared to Hinata it failed to compare to her beauty.

''Gaara as you well know pureblood hold many powers but for the lucky vampires that are turned by pureblood they also gain a power.'' She lifted her hand as she continued to walk towards the fountain the water raised an darted towards her and swirled around her hand much like a snake. ''Some gain the power of seeing the future and past, others the ability to transform into an animal and very few ever gain the power of element .Purebloods have been given all these power and more depending on the coven they were born into.''

Gaara stopped. ''I'm not sure what it is you want me to do?''

Hinata stopped and turned to him. ''Gaara the reason we came here is to see which power you have gained from me. Now tell about yourself while you were human it will help figure out which power you have.''

Gaara got a far off look in his eye's. ''There not much to tell you, my mother died giving birth to me. She knew that she wouldn't survive and thou everyone told her to get rid of me she protected me and gave her life so that I could live. I was unwanted by everyone around me and when the recruiters finally found me I had resorted to killing to survive.''

Hinata clenched her fist. Hinata had never interacted with humans having been taught they were no more then evil creatures who hurt there own for no reason, she could see now it had all be true. '' Think of what's to come or something you learned about in the past.'' Gaara closed his eye's and thought about what Hinata had said first he thought of the moon from his past he remember it had always been the one constant in his life. When nothing came to him he thought about what the future would bring being next to Hinata.

''Nothing I'm not seeing anything.'' Gaara opened his eye's to see a pale white owl perched upon her hand. It looked back at him with all knowing eye's with wisdom beyond its years. ''Is that someone?''

Hinata's laugh was light and free. ''No Gaara, this is Gibbs. He is an actually owl only like us he is immortal, as a child I didn't like the thought of killing humans so I tried eating animals. Gibbs here was my first and last try I couldn't bear watching him die an by mistake I tuned him. He has been by my companion ever since.'' Hinata lightly stroked his features.

''He's beautiful.'' Gaara told her awed by the magnificent bird before him.

Hinata nodded. ''Yes he is. Now Gaara I want you to picture an animal that means something to you, maybe a memory that always been with you or a animal that lived where you lived. Picture it and then concentrate.''

He tried once more but he mind once again came up a blank. It got to the point were Hinata was naming animals off to try help him but nothing help and after two hours Hinata decided to end it. ''Its no use maybe I'm defected and don't have a power.''

''No Gaara I want you think of home what's there is there dust, a gentle wind, heavy rain tell me, image your there look around, out the window anywhere and see something.''

''I have tried so hard to forget that place I'm not sure I want to go back?''

''Oh forget about your home think of the place you felt most safe.'' Hinata told him gently. He could release a lot of power if he focused on a dark emotion and thou it wouldn't kill Hinata it would hurt like hell. ''Now tell me where you are?''

''I'm back in my village and I'm sitting on a swing the other children wont play with me but there's some kind of wind brushing against my face. It makes feel safe.''

Hinata thought on this. ''Has this wind a texture.''

''Yes my village is one sand… it feels like gains of sand on the wind.'' Gaara explained eye's still closed.

Hinata walked softly to the fountain and reached down taking up the sand from the bottom. It wasn't true sand but it would prove her theory correct. ''Concentrate move the sand with your mind see as follows around you.'' Hinata stayed and smiled gently when the sand in her hand lifted.

It moved slowly but surly towards Gaara who still hadn't noticed. ''I'm sorry Hinata but I must be defected because nothing happening.''

''Open your eye's.'' Hinata watched his eye's brightened at the sight of the sand dancing around him. She could tell that with the water melted into it made it heavy she would need to get dry sand brought for him to practice.

Xxx

It had been weeks since Hinata had started to practice with Gaara. He was the first of their kind to ever wield sand and she couldn't have been happier with him. Their bond had grown in those few weeks and the only time Gaara left her side was when she had to return to Sasuke's bed at night.

She watched now as he moved the sand like it was as easy as breathing air. Her hand reached up to rub the bit mark on her neck. Sasuke bit her each night once they were alone in bed after their wedding and she had no say in it what so ever. They had been getting to know each other and she was beginning to feel something for him.

The brush of a hand against her own stopped her. She looked into teal eye's filled with concern. ''Does it hurt?'' He asked moving her hand away to look at the bite himself.

Gently she pulled his hand away. ''I'm fine Gaara.'' It didn't reassure him as he kept looking at the bite. ''Come now dinner will be ready soon.''

Mira waited at the door for the two to arrive. ''Your clothes have been laid out for you my Lady as have Gaara's.'' Mira bowed before following Hinata indoors. ''It seems there will be other guests arriving as well so Gaara will be going to dinner with you my lady.''

Hinata nodded. ''Do these guest have a name Mira?''

''Yes my Lady but I was told not to tell you.''

''Don't fret Mira, now Gaara Mira will come for you once I'm ready.''

Gaara nodded but kept his gaze on them until they rounded the corner before continuing on back to his own room. He was to protect Hinata at all costs and there were never guest invited for dinner so he would be very watchful tonight.

Xxx

While Mira pulled the lace strings behind her back Hinata watched though the mirror as Sasuke entered the room. He was already dressed in his black tux and Hinata knew all the women who would be dinning wouldn't be able to keep there eye's off him.

His eye's met her own conveying a message that it was only she who would hold his attention. She looked away her cheeks turning pink in happiness knowing there was no one he wanted other the herself.

She looked at him again once more to see him shoo Mira out of the way to tie the strings himself. He looked her up and down in the mirror a look of hunger in his ever dark eye's. The dress was one Sasuke had bought her, black velvet with a open back that had strings lacing her up, there was also a slit on each leg showing off her legs.

She met Sasuke eye's once more as he placed an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder. ''Are you ready my Hinata.'' His voice husky with want and possessiveness.

She smiled and turned to take his hand to lead her to dinner. The smile left her face when the walked out of the room to see Gaara with a look upon his face that told her something was wrong. ''Please excuse me one moment Sasuke.''

Quickly she reached Gaara side. ''My Lady?''

''Gaara what's wrong?''

''Nothing is wrong.''

Whatever was eating at him he wouldn't tell her while other's were around so she would just have to wait till after dinner. ''We will speak later now come along we have a dinner to attend too.''

''Hinata if you would I would like to make it to dinner on time unless you wish to hear my mother express her displeasure at our lateness?'' Looking back at Sasuke she nodded. She had other reasonability's to see to like her guests and if they thought that Gaara was distraction they would rid of him quicker then she could act to save him.

''Of course not.'' He took her hand once more and lead her away with Gaara and Mira following behind. She felt something brush around her wrist and looked to find Gaara sand wrap around her an harden it into a bracelet.

She smiled looking at it and couldn't help but feel safe and at ease with Gaara's sand so close to her. It would remain a mystery to her how after 500 hundred years she could feel something for someone she had known for not ever a year yet what she felt for Gaara was something that even she couldn't stop feeling.

''HINATA.'' They were in the dinning room a head of blonde hair running towards her. ''Its been so long Sasuke here never lets me go with him when he's going to meet you.'' Naruto nodded his head towards the man holding her hand.

Naruto was Sasuke's guard his very first and the two were so close that even when offered his freedom Naruto choose to stay on as Sasuke guard. There were some things that were granted to Naruto that the likes of Gaara weren't allowed. Such as a house of his own and a wife though Hinata was pretty sure that the thing he married was nothing more then a whore. Speaking of..

''Sasuke.'' She purred as she walked towards them.

Sasuke nodded. ''Sakura.'' His voice voided of emotion.

''And of course Hinata.'' She said her voice dripping of fake likeness. She glared at Sasuke and Hinata's holding hands. ''Hinata why don't you join me for a talk before dinner?'' Sakura reached out to pull Hinata away only to have her hand block by a wall of sand.

Gaara was suddenly blocking her view of Sakura his back muscles tense in his tux. ''You do well to know your place.'' He hissed fangs on show. ''The lady Hinata is a pureblood you will use her given title or not speak to her at all and you are to never lay your hands upon her ever.''

''Hey Gaara back off Sakura isn't any harm to Hinata and Hinata's cool with Sakura calling her without a title isn't that right Hinata?'' Naruto asked having moved to stand in front of Sakura much like how Gaara stood in front of Hinata.

All eye's were on her now. ''I'm afraid Gaara's right Naruto. Sakura speaks out of place to those she should not. If it were anyone other then myself she would be nothing but ash before your eye's. I would take this as a warning you serve under Sasuke anything you or your wife does falls back on him. Do not make the mistake of thinking I am kind to all and will spare her should she cause trouble within this coven or my families.'' Her voice was clear and held the promise that she would make true on her word. ''Now I do believe that my mother in law is calling.'' She walked away leavening a fuming Sakura, a gob smacked Naruto and a amused Sasuke.

Gaara was quick to follow not once letting her out of his sight.

''Sasuke your not going to let her speak to me that way are you?'' Sakura asked looking at Sasuke with pleading eye's.

''My wife is right Sakura, should you ever speak out of line again I will take care of you myself, not even Naruto will sway me from killing you.'' His eye's flashed red in warning as my followed after Hinata. Leaving both Sakura and Naruto in shock at what had transpired.

The night carries on and after dinner they're guests leave so as to hurry home before the sun comes. Sakura hadn't stayed and had ran on home after Mikoto herself warned her of ever interfering with her family.

She was stood on the front porch watching as their guests quickly vanished into the dark. Gaara stood in the dark behind her.

''What do you think of your new life Gaara?''

''I'm am very happy with how my life has turned out. Just being by your side makes my life more worthwhile.''

Hinata looked up when the clouds took away the moon's light. ''I can't promise you that this peaceful life we have will last. Covens as big as ours do not have periods of peace for long. I csn already see there is a mole in our network.'' The clouds moved and moon light was suddenly upon Hinata as she turned to him.

Gaara was bewitched by her beauty as she stood in the moon light. Kneeling before her he proclaimed. ''I will lay down my life and die for you before I let anyone harm you.''

''I don't think even you Gaara can keep me from my cursed fate. The purebloods of today have lived to long and the battle before us is one were you can not go.''

''I willing gladly go to battle if it means staying at your side.''

''This war is still far off into the future but one day I will ask a favour of you. Will you do me this favour when I ask?''

Gaara looked up an locked eye's with his mistress. ''When the time comes I will do as you ask.'' He spoke without hesitation. ''Hinata?''

''Yes Gaara?''

''What am I to you?'' He needed to know.

''You are my knight and you may not know it but you very important to me.'' Walking forward she placed her hand upon his shoulder. ''I will keep good on my promise and show you how to live your life to the fullest. Now come the sun has started to rise.''

Xxx

Gaara had never doubted Hinata's word's. As years went by her word's remained stored deep in his mind, even as she laughed so carelessly those words flickered in his mind that one day she may no longer be my his side.

She had finally given into love also, not to Gaara but to Sasuke. Gaara could only watch from the side lines as the love of his life was slowly but surely falling in love with another.

Hinata being who she was did not abandon him. Where as during the day Hinata spent all her time with Sasuke she made sure that the night time belonged to Gaara. He learned that he was not just loyal to Hinata she was also loyal to him.

He's also 346 when she realises his feeling for her. She sits with him by fountain which has become theirs and theirs alone. No one has ever entered the garden other then the two of them since Gaara was turned.

''Maybe in another life we can be together.'' She tells him and he knows it's her way of saying that it can never happen in this life.

''Maybe.'' He replies. They sit in silence for awhile before he ask her for the one thing he knows Sasuke will never ask of her. '' Will you mark like you did all those years ago.''

Hinata turns to him her face void of emotion. ''Do you know what you ask of me?''

''I offer you what Sasuke never will… my eternal love.'' Gaara told her and it all made sense the reason Gaara always asked about her bite marks.

Cold hands brushed against his cheek as Hinata reached to pull him forward in a gentle kiss. ''I can only give what you ask once and just for tonight we can pretend that this is our life.'' Her lips were as soft as he had imagined them to be. Her cold hand were around his neck drawing him into her embrace. This was all she could offer him and he would take it with joy for it was more the he could have imagined.

He didn't know long they kissed but he was suddenly pushed to the ground. Looking at Hinata he watched in awe as she saddled his waist. Their lips met once more before she slowly kissed her way to his jar down to his neck. His breathe hitched in anticipation.

''Your mine.'' She stated before biting down into his neck.

Gaara cried out ecstasy, it felt even better then the first time she had bit him. He had never felt so much pleasure before.

Hinata drank her fill before pulling away and giving Gaara one last bloody kiss. ''I can never give you my body but my heart will always belong to you.'' She gone in flash and their one together was never spoken of again.

He found out the week after that she is excepting a child and that the war she spoke of was now upon them.

Xxx

It was seven years now they had been battling and there had been many loses. Mikoto had fallen in battle but she got to see her grandchild and had passed with a smile upon her lips. Itachi had also died taking a hit for Sasuke who had taken over as the new head after his father had taken his life to be with Mikoto where ever she had gone. Even Mira had been lost to them.

The ashes of purebloods were set alight and burned a beautiful ruby red. They never went out once alight and when lovers are put together they burn a radiant blue that shines more brightly then the moon. They were placed in a underground room were only other pureblood could go.

He was stood among the many other warriors who Sasuke was about to speak to from his place on the balcony with Hinata by his side. He knew her child was inside the room behind them but no one not even Gaara had seen the child or knew its name.

''Tonight is the night when we end this war once and fall all. We will not stop until we have killed every last enemy who stands against our coven..'' Sasuke shouted and the men and woman roared their approval. ''Its time we finally take revenge for all those we have lost. Also…''

Gaara turned his gaze to Hinata whose eye's were already on him. There time together was sort now when ever they met but she always made time for him no matter what. She never spoke of her child and he never asked, he only wanted to be near her like before all the war.

''My wife Hinata is going to sacrifice herself so that a chosen one among you may become a pureblood. This person will be welcomed into our home as one of us purebloods.'' Gaara felt fear for the first time in his life.

Hinata stepped forward. ''The one I have chosen is my own bodyguard Gaara who is the only one of our kind to ever wield sand. Step forward my champion.'' His body moved at her command though his mind screamed for him not to go.

''Everyone else will come with me.'' Sasuke said as he jumped from the balcony and took off into the night with the other's leaving Gaara and Hinata alone.

Jumping Hinata landed beside Gaara and took his hand pulling him along side her as she walked. ''You can't really think I'm gonna go though with this do you?'' Gaara asked when she stopped at the fountain.

''I do Gaara for this is the only way to save all of my people.''

Gaara shook his head in denial. ''No it can't be the only way I won't play any part in this crazy plan.''

''But you will Gaara for this is the favour I ask of you.''

His promise flashed across his mind of that night all those years ago. Tears gathered in his eye's. ''Had I known this is what you would ask of me I would never have given you my word.'' He said wiping a tear away.

She stepped into the fountain soaking the bottom of her dress and pulled him along.. ''Come it is time.'' He looked in the fountain to find the water had a clear picture of the moon which Hinata was standing in. ''Don't cry.'' She wiped his tears.

''How can I not when your all I have? how can I live when you're the reason I live?'' Gaara choked out.

''You have let me go Gaara…. I promised to show how to live and I have done. You don't need me anymore, there is nothing left for me to teach you…. I am so proud of you and I treasure every memory I have of us.''

''I won't let you down.'' Gaara promised holding back sobs.

She began to glow and Gaara watched as the moons refection turned red. Slowly the fountain water was soaked blood red and he knew there no turning back. Closing her eye's she whispered ''I have fate in you Gaara and I know you won't let me down.''

She faded and he watched as a ball of fire took her place before him. The blood water swirled around him and he felt the power it was giving him. Suddenly the water return to its normal colour and he knew he was now a pureblood.

Wiping his tears away he looked at the floating fire ball that was his love. ''I will go and end this war. I will live my life to the fullest and hope one day we will be reunited.'' He turned away.

''Go'' Her voice whispered from behind him. His eye's harden as he took off into the night.

Xxx

The war was over and he was praised as a hero. Sasuke had welcomed him into their family as one of their own and had even gone as far as to call him family.

Yet even with everyone around him he felt more alone then ever. He was sat in the basement were that flames of the pureblood family were kept. He had known which was Hinata's flame the moment he walked down the steps to room.

''I don't want to break my promise Hinata but I'm not sure I can go on living like this.'' Gaara told her softly. He waited but no answer came so he decided to just sit in silence.

A hand rest upon his shoulder. ''Its ok. I miss her too.'' The voice was child like and sounded teary.

He looked around and felt his breath catch in his chest. A child that could only be Hinata's stood before him. She looked a lot like Hinata only she had the same eye's as her father and the hair of her grandmother Mikoto.

''Your right I do miss her.'' Gaara told the little girl turning back to face Hinata's flame.

''Are you the knight?'' She asked sitting next to him.

Gaara looked at her once more in confusion. ''The knight?''

''Ye my mom would tell me stories about her knight, he always had blood red hair like yours.. so does that mean your him?'' She asked.

Chucking Gaara knew at once Hinata had been telling her daughter stories of him. ''I guess I am. I'm Gaara by the way and you are?''

''I'm Anna.'' She smiled shyly. ''Uh Gaara?''

''Yes Anna?''

''Would you like to play with me out in the gardens?''

Smiling Gaara nodded. ''I would love too.''

Anna come alight as she pulled him to his feet. ''Come we can play hide and seek together. I'm going hid first so you wait here and when count to 20 then come find me.'' Anna giggled as she ran from the room.

Turning Gaara smiled at Hinata's flame. ''You've left me something to live on for I see. Thank you.'' He breathes before taking off after Anna. Anna would never replace Hinata in his heart but she already held a place in his heart.

The flame flickered as he left the room.

Xxx

Years passed and though Gaara never stopped thinking of Hinata he fell in love with Anna. She was like Hinata in many ways but she wasn't at the same time. They wed and had children of their own but Gaara kept true on his promise to Hinata he made sure all knew of her and the things that she had done for their coven.

When Sasuke finally passed and their flames burned a bright blue he knew that the two were together and at peace. He felt sadness when Sasuke passed and had stood by Anna who had cried mournfully.

Anna knew of Gaara's love for Hinata but he assured her that his love for the two were as different as night and day. He would always love Hinata that would never change but he did as she asked and moved forward with his life.

He still sits in their garden sometimes and remembers all the times they shared together. The flame of Hinata and Sasuke had be moved and placed on the top of the fountain for all to see.

''Grandpa.'' A voice calls out to him and watches as his granddaughter Hinata runs towards him. ''Grandpa the other's are making fun of me because my eye's are different to theirs.'' She tells him as he places her upon his lap.

''You know of queen Hinata?'' Gaara asks her.

Nodding she smiles at him. ''Of course I do. You tell us about her all the time.''

Nodding Gaara continues on. ''Well your cousins all look like there great grandfather King Sasuke but you my little one look just like Queen Hinata.''

Hinata's eye's glow in the darkness. ''Ah I do?'' She asks in wonder.

''Yes you have her beautiful eye's.'' She giggles up at him. He had waited many decades to see those eye's again and this little girl had been given them. She looked like a exact replicate of Hinata more then Anna ever had. ''That's why I named you after her.''

''Hey why's Hinata allowed into Grandpa's garden?'' Another voice calls and Gaara looks to see the rest of his grandchildren coming running towards him.

''This isn't my garden its queen Hinata's.'' Gaara tells them.

''Yea and guess what I look just like her.'' Hinata tell them excitedly from Gaara lap still.

''What? Why does Hinata look like the queen?'' Maru his grandson asks.

''She just does?'' Gaara tell him.

''Grandpa will you tell a story about queen Hinata?'' Maru asks sitting next to him.

''Ye you tell the best stories.'' Another shouts from his other side. Soon all are gather around him.

He smiles down at Hinata in his lap. ''Well I first met her when …'' He starts to tell them their story.

He feels the warmth from the flame behind him. Hinata's way of telling him she wants to hear his story also. Their story was one of love and heart break but he had kept good on his promise and lived his life to the fullest like she had asked him too.

The end.

Wow I don't know if the ending sucked or not so let me know your thoughts so plaese review.

Peace out from the land of Green. LadyCassie


End file.
